The Battle Begins with the Fans
by Mizuki Rin
Summary: See 24 new contestants on Total Drama Island. We are excepting your own Ocs. Please send in your own characters and ill pick unique and different characters to compete. Who will be the winner?
1. Application Form

**Hey Guys! I'm Mizuki Rin as you can tell and I'm making my first story and decided to do a Total Drama Island story. PM me or send me a review of your Oc. Application form is listed below. Please copy and paste it or else I get confused. Thanks for reading. No over cliche stuff, I need unique characters to work with. Sorry for incorrect spelling and stuff. **

Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (15 to 18 only!)

Personality:

Stereotype:

Hair color/style:

Eye color/details:

Build up:

Skin tone:

Marks/ Tattoos:

Everyday wear:

Formal Wear:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories:

Likes/Strengths:

Dislikes/Weaknesses:

Fears:

Allergies:

Relationship?:

Sexuality:

Brief bio:

Audition Tape:

**I need a lot of detail to work with and give me some good stuff. Review me if ya want a Oc example. Well anyway bya my munchiz! -Mizuki Rin**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Mizuki Rin here. I picked 9 girls and 3 guys. We need some guys submitted please. So here are the 10 people I picked.

Girls

1.)Jo Kingston-The Spitfire-(Yonna9Queen)

2.)Annika Harrison- The mean Rich girl- (total drama rocks71)

3.)Deanna Thomson- The energetic girl-(total drama rocks 71)

4.)Kathy Summers the quiet but confident dancer-(dancing to music)

5.)Samantha Xero- The glamorous girl-(golden arch )

6.)Nicole Weasley-the Smart girl that looks stupid-(Nicole357)

7.)Carly Teton-The childish Pyro- (Snowfairy223(guest)

8.)Reira Yamashia- The Creepy Sweeteart-(The Lovely Reeper)

9.) Billie Blackwell-The Hyper Troublemaker-(MyFlawsAreFaytal)

10.) Open Space

11.)Open Space

12.)Open Space

Boys

1.)Jake Astin- The Chatter Box-(SMOSHbuscusgirl)

2.) Benjamin Polk- The Gentle Country Boy-(The Lovely Reaper)

3.) Trevor Grayson-The friendly sociopath-( Trevo)

4.)Open Space

5.)Open Space

6.)Open Space

7.)Open Space

8.)Open Space

9.)Open Space

10.)Open Space

11.)Open Space

12.)Open Space

Review or pm me. We have a lot of open spaces. i accidentally posted this on reviews so sorry! If I sent you a PM that your in and your not on the list tell me. More boys põr favõr. Sorry if that wrong I don'no know spanish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Mizuki here. Sorry i havent updated, my cousins from Massachusetts and I went to Aquatica, Disneyland,Sea World, some other random water park, and shopping. So sorry. Anyway I've got some more people who got in. So here they are. **

Girls

1.)Jo Kingston-The Spitfire-(Yonna9Queen)

2.)Annika Harrison- The mean Rich girl- (total drama rocks71)

3.)Deanna Thomson- The energetic girl-(total drama rocks 71)

4.)Kathy Summers the quiet but confident dancer-(dancing to music)

5.)Samantha Xero- The glamorous girl-(golden arch )

6.)Nicole Weasley-the Smart girl that looks stupid-(Nicole357)

7.)Carly Teton-The childish Pyro- (Snowfairy223(guest)

8.)Reira Yamashia- The Creepy Sweeteart-(The Lovely Reeper)

9.) Billie Blackwell-The Hyper Troublemaker-(MyFlawsAreFaytal)

10.) Andrea Isabella Montgomery-The Tech Wiz-(Anonymous)

11.)Open Space

12.)Open Space

Boys

1.)Jake Astin- The Chatter Box-(SMOSHbuscusgirl)

2.) Benjamin Polk- The Gentle Country Boy-(The Lovely Reaper)

3.) Trevor Grayson-The friendly sociopath-( Trevo)

4.) Damian Alcazar-The Charmer-(Vini8)

5.) Judas Rivara Escoban

6.)Open Space

7.)Open Space

8.)Open Space

9.)Open Space

10.)Open Space

11.)Open Space

12.)Open Space

**If you want me to get the first chapter, you've got to give me more people. Plz more people. I want to write my first Chapie but you guys won't send in people. Your killing me here. You don't like the people then your fault, anyway bya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. Just keeping you updated. So first I wanted to say I need one more boys that isn't crazy, and 2 more girls who aren't rich and everything. I don't get a girl Ocs I may bring some o my own in but I really don't want to. I want y'all to be able to have your characters. **

**Second of all, I've been working on my first chapter and was wondering if Nicole Weasley could PM me. I've gotten you in but I cannot find your Ocs application. **

**Third, if you are not on my list right now, don't worry. I've made a final list and it has many more people. I cannot start without you guys. So I need your Ocs. **

**Fourth, some of your Ocs don't make sense. Just saying. You know who you are. **

**Fifth, the people who sent in there Ocs MUST pm or review who they think who should be out. If I am not informed that your busy that weekend, you will automatically get a dash. This dash will be to see if your participating or not. I would like to be informed, if you have dropped out of the competition, or cannot vote because your busy. **

**Fifth, I will be updating every weekend, depending on how much homework I have. It will probably be random, if I'm busy or not. I am trying to post my first chapter before September 2th. So send those Ocs. **

**That will be all for now, thanks for reading. If you don't understand something pm or review, and ill clear stuff up. Thanks! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Here's the final list. I am sorta of sorry if you didn't get in. If you got in congrats, me and my friend liked your oc. If I didn't accept your character it's only if they were to Mary-sue/Gary-stew, there were to many people like them, to cliche, or if I just didn't like them. So sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy I truly and sorry. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Girls/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"1.)Jo Kingston-The Spitfire-(Yonna9Queen)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"2.)Annika Harrison- The mean Rich girl- (total drama rocks71)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"3.)Deanna Thomson- The energetic girl-(total drama rocks 71)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"4.)Kathy Summers the quiet but confident dancer-(dancing to music)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"5.)Samantha Xero- The glamorous girl-(golden arch )/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"6.)Nicole Weasley-the Smart girl that looks stupid-(Nicole357)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"7.)CarlyTeton- The childish pryo-(guest)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"8.)Reira Yamashia- The Creepy Sweeteart-(The Lovely Reeper)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"9.) Billie Blackwell-The Hyper Troublemaker-(MyFlawsAreFaytal)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"10.) Andrea Isabella Montgomery-The Tech Wiz-(Anonymous)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"11.)Annabelle Johnson-The Shy Girl-(awkwardbunny331)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"12.)Danielle Lux Monroe-The Vicious and Dark Bookworm-( Me) /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Boys/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"1.)Jake Astin- The Chatter Box-(SMOSHbuscusgirl)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"2.) Benjamin Polk- The Gentle Country Boy-(The Lovely Reaper)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"3.) Trevor Grayson-The friendly sociopath-( Trevo)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"4.) Damian Alcazar-The Charmer-(Vini8)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"5.) Judas Rivara Escoban-The Fanboy-(FanTD97)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"6.)Dante Lunabordo-The Trolling Gentlemen-(Sleep Aspsure)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"7.)Peyton Longwater-The Young Mogul-(Firewood123)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"8.)Karma Geniuss- The Prince/The Boy Lolita-(The Lovely Reaper) /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"9.) Wolfie Parker-The conflicted one-(JustAnotherTotalDramaFan)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"10.)Tyler Blackwell-The Protective One-(MyFlawsAreFaytal)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"11.)Jordan Coleman-The Jack of all Trades-(XJayNarrativeX)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"12.)Brady Watterson- Manipulative Lady's Man-(Johnny Pickles)/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Do you like, if not then too bad because I do. You can't yell at me unless I haven't updated in a long time, such as 2 weeks or so. Any way that is final until I start eliminating ya'll people or if you are being rude then you will. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"One person has been taken out of the show. I Sent a Lmgo her but she never replied. Remember you are your oc. You make a mistake, your oc makes a mistake. If your being rude to me, Your oc may get a dash. Every time I do a competition chapter the creators of the Ocs, get to vote out who they want gone. As I said before, If you are busy the day I am doing voting please notifie me, If I am not informed you will get a dash. 3 dashes you will be out of the story completely. But for the 1st and 2nd chapter I will give exceptions because I haven't updated. Anyway good bye and good luck. ~Mizuki Rin/div 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the final list. I am sorta of sorry if you didn't get in. If you got in congrats, me and my friend liked your oc. If I didn't accept your character it's only if they were to Mary-sue/Gary-stew, there were to many people like them, to cliche, or if I just didn't like them. So sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy I truly and sorry.

Girls

1.)Jo Kingston-The Spitfire-(Yonna9Queen)

2.)Annika Harrison- The mean Rich girl- (total drama rocks71)

3.)Deanna Thomson- The energetic girl-(total drama rocks 71)

4.)Kathy Summers the quiet but confident dancer-(dancing to music)

5.)Samantha Xero- The glamorous girl-(golden arch )

6.)Nicole Weasley-the Smart girl that looks stupid-(Nicole357)

7.)CarlyTeton- The childish pryo-(guest)

8.)Reira Yamashia- The Creepy Sweeteart-(The Lovely Reeper)

9.) Billie Blackwell-The Hyper Troublemaker-(MyFlawsAreFaytal)

10.) Andrea Isabella Montgomery-The Tech Wiz-(Anonymous)

11.)Annabelle Johnson-The Shy Girl-(awkwardbunny331)

12.)Danielle Lux Monroe-The Vicious and Dark Bookworm-( Me)

Boys

1.)Jake Astin- The Chatter Box-(SMOSHbuscusgirl)

2.) Benjamin Polk- The Gentle Country Boy-(The Lovely Reaper)

3.) Trevor Grayson-The friendly sociopath-( Trevo)

4.) Damian Alcazar-The Charmer-(Vini8)

5.) Judas Rivara Escoban-The Fanboy-(FanTD97)

6.)Dante Lunabordo-The Trolling Gentlemen-(Sleep Aspsure)

7.)Peyton Longwater-The Young Mogul-(Firewood123)

8.)Karma Geniuss- The Prince/The Boy Lolita-(The Lovely Reaper)

9.) Wolfie Parker-The conflicted one-(JustAnotherTotalDramaFan)

10.)Tyler Blackwell-The Protective One-(MyFlawsAreFaytal)

11.)Jordan Coleman-The Jack of all Trades-(XJayNarrativeX)

12.)Brady Watterson- Manipulative Lady's Man-(Johnny Pickles)

Do you like, if not then too bad because I do. You can't yell at me unless I haven't updated in a long time, such as 2 weeks or so. Any way that is final until I start eliminating ya'll people or if you are being rude then you will. Sorry about the last chapter. It got all jacked up.

One person has been taken out of the show. I Sent a PM her but she never replied. Remember you are your oc. You make a mistake, your oc makes a mistake. If your being rude to me, Your oc may get a dash. Every time I do a competition chapter the creators of the Ocs, get to vote out who they want gone. As I said before, If you are busy the day I am doing voting please notifie me, If I am not informed you will get a dash. 3 dashes you will be out of the story completely. But for the 1st and 2nd chapter I will give exceptions because I haven't updated. Anyway good bye and good luck. ~Mizuki Rin


End file.
